Victims in the Grind
by Smitten Kitty
Summary: Scott's horrible headaches leave him at Lance's will. Pyro makes an intro and things get dicey.
1. Breaking Waves

"If there's a way that you could be everything you want to be, would you complain that it came to easy?" ~ 'Violet' (Savage Garden)  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters for a little game of twist and shame! A/N: Sorry about the awful format. I really can't get the hang of it. Plus ff.net doesn't approve of my use of italics I'm assuming. Grrr.. Bare with.  
  
The white ceiling spun erratically above him. His stomach gave yet another lurch as thoughts swam in and out of his mind. Why did this always happen to him? Maybe he was a suffered from irritable bowel syndrome and just didn't know it yet. A small chuckle escaped from his lips, followed by a searing pain that rocketed through his head. The sudden ache in his skull brought the sudden onset of more stomach tribulations. With one fell movement his stomach went from where anatomy had intended, into his throat. Rolling off the bed as quickly as possible, he managed to crawl in a G.I .Joe manner to the toilette. Grasping the ceramic sides, he hung his head into the pot and began spewing the contents left in his abdomen.  
Once finished, he slid down onto the cool floor. Pressing his head onto the side of the porcelain, hoping the coolness would help relieve the throbbing. It was to no avail, as the pain steadily increased. Staggering to his feet, he groggily fished through the cabinet until he found gold in a bottle. Popping two blue tablets into his mouth and swallowing them dry, he edged his way carefully back to his bed. Pulling the sheets from the floor and wrapping them around his shaking body brought little solace. A cold sweat had saturated the linens thoroughly, but he was beyond caring as the pills began to work their magic. Closing his eyes, he was guided into a deep slumber.  
  
~The breeze carried an aroma of mild heat and exotic fruit. Clouds drifted lazily through the saffron sky as an array of birds swooped carelessly in circles. With every wave that came lapping onto the shoreline, there was a larger one following behind it. A small blonde boy around seven years old floated idly in the low tide. Beside him stood his brother keeping a watchful eye on every coming wave. On the beach stood their doting mother and father, gazing happily at both the sunset and their two children.  
"Do you think everyone's life is this perfect Scott?" the blonde was now facing his brother looking at him with a serious look adorning his ocean washed face.  
"I guess it depends on what you think perfect is Alex." he turned back to gazing at the water.  
The tide grew rougher and the once saffron sky turned a slate gray. A bitter wind swept over the seaside, the clouds now ominous emitting a rumble with a deafening force. Scott was hurtled under the surge with such vigor that his lungs were filled with the saline fluid. He flailed around under the water, everything became still around his combating. With great oblige his head rose to the surface, finally breaching the air. Coughing and sputtering he sucked in as much oxygen as the short breaths would allow.  
"Help me! Mom! Dad! Help me please!" tears rolled down his cheeks, only to be lost in the ocean itself.  
Before being claimed once again by the tumultuous waters, a pair of small hands clasped onto his left arm. With little effort he was helped onto the grainy sand. Opening his eyes, he could tell the beach was empty aside from Alex.  
"They're gone Scott. It's all gone, what are you going to do Scott?"~  
  
"Scott!" Scott shot up from his bed, gazing at the crowd that was congregated in his room. Kitty glanced nervously at Rogue who stood with her back against the wall with a look of disgust on her face. Kurt and Evan stood with their hands shoved in their pockets eyes on the floor in guilt. Jean, at the foot of his bed, had a look of horror and sorrow painted on her face.  
"Are you alright Scott?" Jeans voice sounded distant and concerned. "Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just ate some bad pizza is all." Though lying through his teeth, it seemed to be excuse enough. The group slowly parted, making their way from the room that reeked of vomit and sweat.  
Jean paused; hand on the doorway, eyes focused on Scott's ashen face. She forcefully smiled at him, though she knew it was far more than bad pizza.  
"If you need anything." "Thanks, if I need anything I will."  
  
A/N: There, chapter one! I'm not completely sure where I'm going to carry this fiction. Reviews (especially constructive criticism) are much needed! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Breaking News

~ "One of these days I wont be afraid of staying with you." -Michelle Branch Things would be different if I owned the characters featured. More Lancitty, more slash, more people would like Tabitha, less fuzzy blue bamfer angst.  
  
A/N: I apologize prior for the format. If anyone knows how to get the story to stay the way it was originally typed in word please please tell me in a review! (I'm not above begging about this. I know how much of a bitch it is to read when it's all smooshed together!) ~  
  
"I notice that the Iron Chef is now marinating the surf clams with a mixture of soy sauce and white wine. What is that? Iron Chef Sakai has now added eel bladder to the mixture! 30 minutes to go and Kitchen Stadium is bursting with enthusiasm and new concoctions!"  
  
Scott sat down on the couch beside Kitty, turning his attention to the dubbed kitchen show on the television. He mentally noted never to eat any Asian 'cuisine' again as a small man wearing an oversized chef's hat squeezed a gray goopy substance from what looked like an eel.  
  
"Ewww! How grody is that?!?!" Kitty swiped the remote from between the cushions, quickly changing channels before anymore squeezing could be done.  
  
Scott chuckled as Kitty rapidly surfed through the channels before reluctantly stopping on the local news. Kitty's eyes grew wide with shock as a large picture of Lance was seen in the right hand corner of the screen. Scott leaned forward, not knowing what to make of picture. He reached over and took the remote out of Kitty's grip, and turned the volume up.  
  
"In other new today, local teenager Lance Alvers has been put on suspension by the city mayor. What makes this case unique though, is instead of Juvenile detention; Mr. Alvers will be sent to Xavier's School for the Gifted in hopes of being turned into a productive citizen."  
  
The news anchor tucked her brassy blonde hair behind her ears, continuing to read other news from the teleprompter. Neither Scott nor Kitty heard what she said. They were in such a state of disbelief they didn't even notice Jean and Ororo entering the room.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Jean ran her fingers through her long red hair, intent on Scott's face.  
  
Without warning, Kitty and Scott burst out in a fit of laughter. Ororo turned to Jean, and they exchanged confused looks. Trying to regain his composure, Scott took in several deep breaths, grasping his stomach.  
  
"Alvers. Ooh hoo hoo hoo. He,hoo hoo hoo, *snort* He-he's coming to the Institute!" he then gave in and cackled along with Kitty who was now in tears. Ororo nodded her head to verify what Scott had attempted to say was true.  
  
"Mr. Alvers has long been a person that Professor Xavier has wanted a chance at. We both believe that if guided in the correct direction, Lance has amazing potential."  
  
Jean's look of confusion was instantly replaced with what could only be identified as disdain. Scott and Kitty had finally regained their composure. Kitty stood up and faced Ororo.  
  
"Mrs. Munroe, when is Lance coming?" her voice was laced with interest and a good amount of affection. Ororo smiled at the girl who was now borderline giddy.  
  
"I expect he will be escorted here sometime in the late afternoon." She then glanced at her watch and began walking towards the door. Turning towards the three she warmly smiled again, "I'm sorry I need to go attend to some business at the grocery store. Could one of you please remind Mr. Logan that we are having the feast tomorrow and he needs to get his items before then since stores close early on Sunday? Thank you."  
  
After she had left, the three remaining waited in the silence for several moments. Scott then turned to Kitty, smirking.  
  
"Well Kitty, you sounded awfully excited when you heard the news about the delinquent coming to stay. I thought you were past that whole infatuation."  
  
"I am not excited about it! I was just curious! C-u-r-i-o-u-s! Curious!" Kitty wrinkled her nose up in disgust as she turned on her heel and left the room in a rush.  
Jean and Scott grinned at each other. Kitty was more than easy to get rid of.  
  
A/N: Alright! Next chapter the arrival of Lance and what comes of his entrance. Thanks to all who've reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please continue, it inspires me^.^!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Breaking In

Disclaimer: ¤Only borrowing these characters for a non profit cause!¤  
  
¤"When I look in the mirror, I can't believe what I see. Tell me who's that funky dude? Staring back at me." Weezer¤ A/N: Thank you to anyone that has reviewed! It makes a huge difference and a great impact on the story! I have some pretty good ideas for this story so please stick with me! It'll pick up soon!  
  
There was an unspoken tension in the main room of the Institute as everyone had gathered and was eagerly awaiting the arrival. Emotions were varied from person to person, but on the whole all felt apprehension. Jean rose from her seat on the couch and slowly made her way to the door. Several brisk raps on the door echoed through the silent room. Opening the door, Jean was greeted by two police officers and Lance.  
  
"Please come in." She smiled warmly at the officers, their expressions awestruck at her invitation.  
  
"No 'mam that's quite alright, we should be going anyways." they shoved Lance through the open doors and hurriedly bustled to their patrol car.  
  
"You'd think they wanted to get rid of you or something." Jean shut the doors and resumed her position on the couch.  
  
Lance stood rubbing the back of his neck, feeling very awkward indeed holding his tattered duffel bag while being ogled by so many eyes at once. Kitty made her way over to where he was standing, taking his duffel bag. She began walking up the staircase and paused.  
  
"Come on, I'm going to show you to your room," she dryly stated. "You like, want to get settled in don't you?"  
  
He nodded and followed her up the stairs, his every step closely monitored. She phased her entire body through the large oak door. Lance stood for several moments debating whether or not to turn the knob, only to have his wrist taken by Kitty and pulled into the room. She chucked the bag onto the bed, and gazed at Lance for several moments. Lance rolled his eyes, and flopped down onto the bed. He hooked his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"So let me guess, you too are going to be up my ass about 'reforming' and being a better person right?" he halfheartedly chuckled. "But you don't believe for a second I have it the hell in me, right? You're all the same, carbon copies of each other."  
  
Kitty genuinely looked hurt as Lance finished. Slowly, she cautioned her way to the bed, sitting beside him. Laying down and turning on her side, she looked at him face to face.  
  
"I'm not going to be up your ass at all. Also, I don't know whether or not you can quote unquote 'change'. All I know is you're Lance, not Scott. Where would the fun be then?"  
  
He leaned over brushing a hair out of her face, grinning. She playfully smiled at him while she pushed herself up off the bed and edged her way to the door.  
  
"Kitty the Queen of mixed signals."  
  
She stopped in the doorway and glanced back at him. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took. He wasn't Scott, that was for certain.  
  
"See you at dinner."  
  
Scott had left the bedlam down in the main room almost immediately after Kitty and Lance left. He sighed heavily as his body collapsed into the pliable material that made up his mattress. It seemed as if he suddenly stopped but his head was still in motion, if there was one thing he hadn't been able to shake, it was this headache and the sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. Dinner was in ten minutes and food was nearly the last thing that he wanted. Shutting his eyes, his subconscious was flooded with memories from every important event in his life. They swirled in a turbulent mess of distorted images completely soundless.  
  
"Scott? May I come in?" Jean's ear was pressed firmly against the door, listening for the slightest mutter.  
  
Scott jerked up, turning his sights on the closed door. Rubbing his temples he rose to his feet and trudged over. Sensing that he was drawing near, Jean removed her ear from the door and took several steps backwards. He opened the door and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"C'mon in Jean."  
  
Lance stood looking at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands for the fifth time. Drying off his hands he smiled, something he had done more of today than he had in the past month alone. He ran his fingers through his messy hair in attempt to make it look somewhat presentable for his first dinner at the Xavier Institute, but decided it was a lost cause. He flicked the light switch off and practically galloped down the staircase. Reaching the bottom, his heart practically fell through the floor. There stood Kitty wearing a simple white sundress, talking animatedly to Jubilee. Had any of the Brotherhood members caught wind of the affect Kitty actually had on him, there would have been no end to the torment.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
Kitty grinned and waved him over, Jubilee looking slightly perturbed at Kitty cutting the conversation short. Jubilee pushed the dining room doors open and smiled widely, though it was obviously forced.  
  
"May the Gentleman and his lady enter the dining hall." She ushered them in and placed them next to each other at the still unoccupied table. "Your dinner will be served in several minutes, enjoy!"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, and Jubilee took the seat across the table from her.  
  
"You're like, such a humorist Jubes. Just wait, they'll be booking you shows in no time flat."  
  
The dining room began to fill up quickly, and any hopes of a romantic dinner Lance had had, completely diminished. Conversations were not only loud, but also directed from all directions of the room. Dinner passed with little incident, aside from Lance's feeble table manners. The only things missing were Jean and Scott.  
  
A/N: Please review! Hope you all enjoyed, more to come soon! 


	4. Breaking Down

"Picture yourself on a boat in the river with tangerine trees and marmalade skies" ~'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' The Beatles Disclaimer: Just toying around with characters that don't belong to me! A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm busy with school and I don't want to rush this fic. Hold tight, I am planning on finishing this story regardless!  
  
For the second time that day, the main room was filled to the brim with students. The large room came alive, buzzing with murmurs and hushed whispers. Scott and Jean were nearly always present for dinner, and never had they both been missing. Some students fancied themselves above gossip, but were obviously interested, as they seem to be enraptured in other's conversations. Kitty, Lance and Logan sat in the far corner of the room, trying at best to segregate themselves from the mindless drivel.  
  
"Listen Half Pint. You can throw yourself to the wolves if it suits your little fancy. What confounds the hell out of me is why Rocky here would want any part of the chaos."  
  
Lance gave his boyish grin as he leaned back in the chair, throwing his arms behind his head. Casual, calm, cool, collected. Yes oh yes, that was him.  
  
"Anything to help Pretty Kitty out Logan, I'm sure she'll enjoy my help."  
  
Logan all but jumped Lance for his brash implication. That boy could get under his skin and squirm around until the point of derangement. Logan was shaken from his homicidal thoughts by the sight of Lance swatting the air around his head.  
  
"What? What? Get out of my head! G'edout!" Lance pressed the heels of his hands firmly into his temples, furiously shaking his head.  
  
"Lance?! Wha-what is it?" Kitty rested her hand steadily on Lance's shoulder, concern stricken face only inches from his own.  
  
With one long exhale of breath; his body freed itself from the tense state of fright. He nervously chuckled, trying to pass his fear off as a joke.  
  
"Heh. Nothing, Red just wants to see me in Shades' room. Something about needing my expertise. Guess I'll catch you later tonight Kitty cat."  
  
Lance rose from his seat, patting Kitty on the back as he began to walk towards the stairs. Logan sneered as he retreated to the upstairs.  
  
"I'm sure we could all damn well benefit from that boy's 'expertise'."  
  
Though he would rather admit to having a fear of guinea pigs, Lance was nervous for one reason or another as he approached Scott's room. Pausing in front of the door, he took a deep breath and stuck out his chest. Knocking on the door, he was less than pleased with the tepidness of the rap. The door swung open seemingly on its own accord, and Lance was greeted by the site of a rather insipid looking Scott lying with his head in Jean's lap. Jean raised a finger to her lips, and motioned Lance inside the room.  
  
Lance walked into the room with great prudence, gently closing the door behind him. He couldn't explain the feeling that washed over him once inside, but it reminded him of that when you walk into a nursing home. Reeking of weakness and pain. He stood uneasily beside the bed, looking to Jean for another command.  
  
"He's being berated with atrocious headaches, and he said that if anyone could help. Well." Her voice was barely audible the entire time so Lance had to strain in closer to catch every word. "He said you would be able to help him."  
  
Scott groaned, blindly pushing Jean's hands from where they were resting on his shoulders. With great strife, he propped himself up and faced Lance. Though evidently unhappy with his situation, Scott knew Lance, if willing, would be able to help him control his head pains better than anyone else.  
  
"Fine Summers, but I'm only doing this out of pity for you. I know how hard it is for an able guy like me to handle this shit, let alone a pansy like you."  
  
Scott had expected a retort like this; no matter what the situation he and Lance were always at odds. In a way Lance was Scott's alter ego; extroverted, rebellious, laid back. Though he couldn't help but notice how jarringly comparable they were in some ways as well.  
  
Lance clapped his hands together, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to be suspended over their heads.  
  
"Let's get this over with, I have places to be."  
  
A/N: Review please! Also to answer one review I received. Yes I do realize updating will score me far more reviews. I appreciate that you read my story and reviewed! Hopefully my first note cleared that whole thing up ^_^ More to come! 


	5. Breaking Apart

A/N: Very important! If slash makes you uncomfortable, I highly suggest you leave now. On that same note, I have no intentions of making this a smutty story. Any romantic trysts will be in good taste and crucial to the plot to keep the story moving in the intended direction. Thanks! "I'm sorry sorry, for making your life a living hell. But that wasn't me, that was alter ego." ~Rooney ('Sorry Sorry') Disclaimer: Tell all your friends! I don't own rights! Tada!  
  
Once Jean had left the room, the tension ran even higher. Lance sat on the very edge of the bed, quietly thinking to himself. Scott apprehensively cracked his knuckles. A knot had formed itself in the pit of his stomach and seemed to grow tighter with each passing moment. Once again, Lance scratched the back of his neck, this time he turned to face Scott though.  
  
"Okay, here's what we're going to do first. To ughh, determine where exactly those headaches of yours are located."  
  
Scott nodded as he swallowed hard, seeing Lance's hands move towards his head. He placed his hands on top of Scott's head, fumbling around trying to get some sort of reaction. Although he would never admit it, Lance had no idea what he was doing, nor how he would be able to help Scott.  
  
"Right there! My temples, that's where most of the pain is!"  
  
Lance brought his left hand  
to Scott's temple, applying a small amount of pressure. Scott knew he  
was supposed to feel some sense of strain, but was too busy thinking  
of the odd fluttering sensation going on in his stomach. He closed his  
eyes and sighed, he never knew that Lance's rough looking hands would  
feel so divine against his own skin. "Uhhh, Shades? You okay? This is kind of weirding me out you know, the whole no talking business. It's too churchy man."  
  
Lance had removed his hand from Scott's head and had shoved them both deep into his pockets. Scott nodded as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Yeah no kidding Alvers. Listen, I want to thank you. I think I need some rest though if that's okay with you." Lance had already jumped on the opportunity and was halfway to the door before Scott had finished. "Could you maybe come back tomorrow afternoon to help?"  
  
Lance nodded and hurriedly walked out the door. Scott let himself fall back onto the bed. The odd trembling sensation still remained. What in the world had made him feel that way? Plenty of times he had had a nervous butterfly like feeling, but this was on a whole new plane. His mind kept flickering back to images of Lance sitting beside him on the bed. His large warm hands caressing.  
  
"Jesus Scott, snap out of it! Rocky didn't caress anything. Get over it already."  
  
He focused his thoughts on Jean, and how much she wanted to help him. Her tall slender body, and her long crimson hair, she was quite a catch. Lance would never date her though. Lance preferred being the alpha male in a relationship, the one who made the decisions. The dominating one, Jean would never go for that, she was too leadership minded to. That's why Kitty seemed to catch Lance's attention. He knew that Kitty wasn't the only submissive one; he too liked being the passive one in a relationship.  
  
For the first time in nights, sleep wasn't eluded by sinister headaches. Scott drifted into slumber quickly while thinking of ways to get closer to Lance. His dreams were of a tall rugged boy enjoying himself, rather than horrific beach nightmares. Scott's view on everything was rapidly spinning out of proportion.  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know. Okay, more to come soon (hopefully). I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, reviews and constructive criticism are much welcome! Hell even flame me if you feel so inclined, but make sure you know what the hell you're talking about if you do. Thanks! 


	6. Breaking Barriers

"Where do I fit in this puzzle, what good are these gifts? Not a martyr or a saint, scarcely can I struggle through. All that I have ever wanted was to give my best to you." ~Five Iron Frenzy 'Dandelions'  
  
Disclaimer: When the day slips into night, and your heart is weighed down with happiness I will still not own rights to the characters featured ^_^ A/N: This is the next morning in case you haven't been following or somehow forgot. .  
  
"Mr. Logan!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help me! Help me! The stove and, fire! Whoosh! Tap dancing! EEEEEEEE!"  
  
Kitty came darting out of the kitchen a wooden spoon in hand and a damp apron hanging limply around her waist. Logan folded the Sunday paper and sat it beside him on the couch rising to his feet and facing the hysterical girl.  
  
"What in blue hell are you ranting on about now half pint?" Logan strode towards the double doors of the kitchen, throwing them open before Kitty had a chance to speak. What he saw made him question his sanity.  
  
"See! See, I told you so!" Kitty pointed to the fire to show him, even though Logan's attention was already focused on it. "It's tap dancing! The fire is tap dancing!" Just as soon as it had started, the dancing fire stopped, becoming an average stove fire. Logan hastily grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and smothered the flames. They both turned to each other and it was an unspoken agreement that neither would mention this incident to anyone. Logan placed the empty fire extinguisher on the floor beside the trash bin and smirked.  
  
"So where's Richter at? Thought he was going to help you prepare this masterpiece we're christening dinner."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, as she pulled the bag of groceries that Ororo had brought for her onto the counter.  
  
"I don't know where Lance is, something about helping Scott." She chopped several carrots careful of where the knife landed with each chop, scooping the finished product into a large bowl. "Plus I don't need any help. Ororo told me I could prepare a special dinner for everyone and it was my project. I can handle it on my own. Thank you Mr. Logan."  
  
"Well there you go then. That's perfectly believable, helping Scott." Logan shook his head in disbelief, walking back into the living room and leaving Kitty to do her work.  
  
Busying herself with chopping and dicing Kitty tried miserably to ignore the fact that Lance had indeed left her hanging on two occasions in less than two days. Maybe he wasn't worth her time at all, her feelings for him were waning after all. She had seen his forced stay at the Institute as a way to rekindle their friendship and hopefully build off of that.  
  
"Sa' tell me now. What's a Sheila such as yourself doing, getting stood up by that 'Richter' bloke?"  
  
Kitty wheeled around, the knife she held now grasped tightly in her palm. Her mouth gaped slightly open as she noticed the sheepish grin that adorned St. John's face. She fumbled for words and in her moment of stupor, didn't even realize he had removed the knife from her hand and placed it safely on the counter top. With great strife, she finally found words.  
  
"No one stood me up I will have you know. Something suddenly came up is all."  
  
He sniggered as she brushed a stray bang from her forehead, obviously trying to regain her composure.  
  
"You know love, I find it comical that you deemed it more important to state the fact that you weren't stood up to me. Than you did, to ask me why I, Pyro, Great Acolyte, have moseyed over to the X-farm."  
  
She smacked her forehead in hindsight of the stupid mishap she had made. Anyone in their rightful mind *would* have asked him what his business was here. Demanded to know his business as a matter of fact. Oh ho, not Kitty Pryde. She had to say something stupid and un-relating to his presence at the Institute.  
  
"I was just trying to point out that it's impossible to be stood up by someone you're not even you know, seeing or anything. I want nothing to do with Lance. Pashhh. Jubilee can have him for like all I care!"  
  
Before she knew it, her body was pressed against the counter, his arms on either side of her pushing against the counter. Escaping from this so- called-imprisonment was an easy thing for someone who could walk through walls by choice. Something was keeping her pinned nonetheless. Pyro leaned in, his face inches from hers; he then moved closer to her ear.  
  
"Well then, looks like I may have a chance with you yet."  
  
The words echoed in her mind and she was unable to suppress the shiver that ran through her entire body as he released her from his grasp.  
  
"Why are you here anyways?" her voice was barely above a whisper and her words were unintentionally shaky.  
  
He grinned at her again and to her surprise, brushed the stubborn piece of hair off her forehead without consent. Kitty drew in her breath and bit her bottom lip; his hand touching her gave her goose bumps.  
  
"Initially I was here for some evil villain spy mission, then I heard y'all are having some fancy grandeur feast this fine evening and decided to invite myself." She giggled to his astonishment, went back to chopping vegetables. "Mind if I stay for you pet? Your dinner, that is... Yum, right. Hungry. Food."  
  
It was his turn to be at a loss for words and she smiled in the knowing she wasn't the only one.  
  
"I'd be completely delighted." .  
  
A/N: More to come soon. Please review! I had to devote an entire chapter to St. John in order to somewhat establish his reasoning for being there. (Plus I love him *swoon*) Thanks for reading and hope you're enjoying it so far! 


	7. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: Silly rabbit, the rights don't belong to me! Go eat some celery and call me when the temperature rises.  
  
A/N: Again, the following chapters will contain some slash related themes and scenarios. If this makes you uncomfortable in anyway turn back now, this is your official word of caution. I want no reviews complaining about 'gross slash' etcetera etcetera. You have been warned. Enjoy!  
  
"But you're too late, great, what am I supposed to say? That he's done something wrong, and he's gonna have to pay. Late, great, what am I supposed to say? That he begs to be beside you?" ~Lisa Loeb 'What am I Supposed to Say?'  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
. .  
  
By mid afternoon the kitchen was mildly warm from the cooking food, but smelled delicious. Kitty took the large glass bowl filled with tossed salad and placed it in the refrigerator next to the cooling sweet tea. The stir-fry was coming along quite nicely, even though she initially had trouble with the wok and had to start over twice. Everything was going far better than planned.  
  
"There ya' are Miss Katherine! Sign is posted and we shouldn't have any interruptions from now until supper!" He grinned at her, rubbing his hands together and eyeing the food. "I thought you said you were down right awful at this love. Seems to me, we've proved you quite wrong!"  
  
Kitty smiled at him, knowing that without his help, this dinner would have been a complete disaster. Who knew he was such a great cook? Or a teacher for that matter. Before Kitty could open her mouth to praise him, the double doors flew open and Lance walked in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, uh, got busy at the last moment. You know how it is. Not that it matters since we'll be getting carry out later on with the way this dinner is going to turn out." He smirked at what he thought was a clever remark, looking around the kitchen, and then smiling at Kitty expecting her to greet him.  
  
"Good to know how you really feel Lance." Kitty glared at him, "Also very pleased you took the effort to read the 'Do Not Enter' sign on the door."  
  
St. John took a large step forward, placing himself between Lance and Kitty. He looked Lance over, head to toe, giving a snort of laughter. Obviously displeased at what he saw, St. John turned around to face Kitty. Running his finger down the side of her face he smiled.  
  
"So this is the bloke who's wasting your time eh? Don't get yourself worked up over a pansy gator 'rassler like him."  
  
Kitty could do little to suppress the smile that crept onto her face; Lance was a completely different story. Digging his heels into the linoleum floor, clenching his fists, he walked up to Pyro.  
  
"I don't know WHAT you're playing at fire starter, or why the hell you're here. All I know is you had best stay the HELL away from my game."  
  
Lance was now right in St. John's face, staring him down with the look of death. St. John took a step back, unintentionally pushing Kitty back as well. He raised his hands in mock defense, tutting and shaking his head. Although he couldn't see her face, he could sense Kitty's anger rising.  
  
"Listen mate, I wouldn't go around referring to ladies as 'game'. Especially the divine little goddess standing behind me. You long lost your right to call her yours anyway; you don't go breaking promises with a Sheila. Especially when you weren't on their good side to begin with."  
  
The floor beneath them gave a sudden tremble and in no time flat Lance had St. John thrown against a cabinet by the shoulders. St. John threw his weight onto Lance, causing him to hit the ground with an audible thud. Zippo in hand, St. John stood over him smirking.  
  
"What is going on in here?!"  
  
Ororo stood in the doorway; arms folded across her chest, a cold look on her face. Kitty stepped forward, wrapping her hand around St. Johns hand that held the lighter, pulling it down to his side. Ororo looked at Pyro, her expression faded into one of shock and disbelief.  
  
"What, may I inquire, is your business here Mr. Allerdyce?" St. John had moved back several feet, allowing Lance to stand.  
  
"Well it's a funny thing really. I was sort of abolished from Magneto's side. Said I was seeing things too gray and white and wasn't evil enough. So I decided what better place to shack up then the X-mansion!"  
  
Lance grumbled and defiantly stared at St. John, Ororo warmly beamed at him.  
  
"Well I never thought to see the day that you of all people would come here. I'm pleasantly surprised." She then turned to Lance. "I have a strong suspicion about what this little scuff was over, all I have to say is resolve it humanely and now. You are welcome here Mr. Allerdyce, but you will be under surveillance. As are you Mr. Alvers. Continue on."  
  
She breezed out of the room; the doors left swishing behind her. Lance brushed himself off, glaring at both Kitty and St. John.  
  
"Fuck this, I have better things to do with my time."  
  
He stormed out of the room and proceeded up the stairs. Kitty and St. John turned to each other. Unaware of what her reaction was going to be, he braced himself for the worst.  
  
.................................................  
  
A/N: Please R&R! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! More Scott in chapters to come, so no need to fret my Scooter fans! Also as stated this story * will * contain slash just so you know. Reviews are gold and give me incentive to write! 


	8. Breaking Through

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; I highly doubt that the creators would approve of what I'm making their little projects do.  
  
"Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear. You give me fever. When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight, fever in the morning, fever all through the night." ~Eva Cassidy 'Fever'  
  
A/N: SLASH! This chapter contains slash and an ass. Get over it, get on with your lives, we all have asses. If you're uncomfortable I suggest you leave now. I will mercilessly scoff and laugh at you if you flame me about writing slash etc. etc. It is done in good taste so there should be nothing to worry about. (Good taste meaning this is not a smut fic. Although I should write a smut about a stripping St. John. Hmm.) Enjoy!  
  
.  
  
With every clobbering stomp he took up the stairs, the tremors rose in caliber. Not sure of what he was doing or where he was going, Lance was surprised to find himself at Scott's door. In one fell motion he threw the door open. Standing in the doorway, hand on the doorframe; he was quite an intimidating sight. Scott turned around, clutching the towel tightly that hung around his waist, and looked at Lance. Both Scott and Lance's cheeks turned a deep crimson color, seeing as they were put in a rather awkward situation.  
  
"Uh. I am err. Here to check on you head progress or something like that." Lance stumbled over the words as he rubbed the back of his head uneasily, looking at Scott's semi nude body.  
  
Scott nodded appreciatively, then to Lance's utter astonish, turned around and dropped the towel to his feet. He rummaged through his drawers and slipped into a pair of boxers turning back to face Lance. Lance stood, mouth gaped open, as Scott walked over and seated himself on the bed. He motioned for Lance to join him by patting the comforter beside him. Lance trudged over to the bed and flopped down beside him. Burying his face in his hands Lance let out a low groan.  
  
"What is it Lance?" Scott looked at the slumped over ground shaker beside him, a sincere note of concern in his voice.  
  
Lance lifted his head from his hands and looked Scott in the eyes. He snorted and shook his head.  
  
"I screwed it up Summers. Kitty hates me, and there's nothing I can do about it. All I wanted was a relationship of some kind."  
  
There was an uncomfortably long pause after lance spoke. With absolutely no intention of doing it, Scott leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lance's. Lance's eyes went wide and he drew back instantaneously. What bothered him more than what Scott did, was the fact that he had felt no objection to it. He, in a way, enjoyed it.  
  
"Alvers. I can't believe I just did that! I am so sorry!"  
  
This time Lance leaned, in catching Scott while his mouth was still ajar. Running his fingers through Lance's shaggy hair while Lance sucked on his bottom lip, Scott began laughing. Laughing so hard that he choked. Sputtering, they ended their lip lock. Scott coyly grinned at Lance, not sure of what to say or do after that. Lance found himself in a very similar situation; only he for whatever reason could not take his eyes from Scott.  
  
"Did we really just, you know, do that?"  
  
Lance solemnly nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes focused ahead of him. Scott sighed, feeling extremely awkward since Lance seemed to regret the kiss. Then on sheer impulse Lance pressed Scott down against the bed and began kissing his neck. Scott nervously chuckled.  
  
"Guess you feel the same way too?"  
  
.  
  
....  
  
Kitty eyed St. John, giving him a look of contempt laced with disdain. Becoming increasingly less comfortable, he took a step back. She strode forward until he was pinned against the refrigerator. He swallowed hard, and edgily laughed. Kitty leaned forward, pushing her hands against his chest.  
  
"Divine little goddess? I appreciate that you know. I wouldn't have spoken up for myself, so thanks."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, and beamed down at her. Placing two fingers under her chin, he lifted her head up so that she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"Anything that'll make ya' happy Sheila, anything ta make you happy." Kitty grinned widely, noting to herself how little credit she had previously given Pyro when he was with the Acolytes. "May I kiss you?"  
  
Kitty obviously taken aback cocked an eyebrow and giggled.  
  
"Are you being serious?" he nodded. "Then yes."  
  
He leaned down, cupping her chin in his hands and lightly pecked her on the lips. She gazed up at him, her lips tingling and warm from his.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked him earnestly.  
  
St. John chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I think it best to take it slowly with a gem like you."  
  
.  
  
A/N: Reviews please! Thanks for reading; I'm completely interested in your thoughts on the story so far! Thanks! 


	9. Breaking Plates

"A lovely night, a lovely night, a finer night you know you'll never see. You meet your prince, a charming prince. As charming as a prince will ever be. The stars in a hazy heaven, trembling above you, while he whispers, darling I love you." ~ Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella 'Lovely Night'  
  
Disclaimer: My support group insists that I pummel it into your head that I do not own the characters featured. ^_^  
  
A/N: Beware this chapter contains: Slash related material and the cruel mistreatment of food!!!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
The hours flew by at a merciless speed. Kitty sighed in reprieve as the last plate of food was placed neatly on the table. The cooking process itself had been outlandishly free of mishaps and silly errors. This came with great liberation and pride; no one could dub her a dangerous cook from this moment on. St. John stood at the edge of the table, practically drooling, as he ogled the red velvet cake sitting tauntingly on the sterling silver cake tray.  
  
"Ahem. That's for after dinner."  
  
St. John stepped back, grinning from ear to ear at her. She warmly smiled back as he pulled out a chair for her, seating himself directly to her right. In no time the dining room grew full with the dinner guests, all sitting impatiently waiting to eat. Scott sat across the table from Lance; each stealing uneasy glances at each other. Kitty rose from her chair, clearing her throat as loudly as she could manage; only to have it backed by a deeper and much louder 'ahem' from beside her. The prattle slowly subsided and all attention was focused on her.  
  
"Okay, so like, here's the deal. Thank you all for trusting me with dinner duties. It wouldn't have happened without the help from our newest affiliate." a hushed whisper circulated through the room, the students all gawking at Pyro. "I would like to introduce you formally to St. John Allerdyce, regardless of whether or not you've been acquainted prior."  
  
St. John politely nodded his head, choosing to ignore the malevolent dagger like stares Lance was throwing in his direction. Murmurs continued to flow around the table and Kitty decided it was best to go ahead and commence the dinner.  
  
"Let's eat!"  
  
There was a moment's pause and great hesitation before everyone brought the food to their mouths. To Kitty's pleasure there was a sudden outburst of compliments and flattering remarks from every end of the table. The meal went peacefully by, course by course until dessert approached.  
  
"Ya' know there is a reason you aren't getting the sheilas mate." Pyro scratched the bottom of his chin, smiling maliciously at Lance. "Just so happens they t'aint attracted to the queer variety."  
  
A large piece of cake flew full force at St. John; he ducked, just narrowly missing it. The color had risen in Lance's cheeks and he was obviously fuming as he fumbled around his plate, scooping up any piece of food he could mash together. St John was quicker though, already on his feet he jumped on top of the table, grasping the remaining cake parts in his hands. In two throws, Lance was covered in red cake and white icing. Scott joined in the brawl chucking balls of rice and soggy napkins at any un-guarded part of St. John's body. It wasn't long before the other students took the opportunity to start in on the food fight, creating an absolute amount of chaos.  
  
Kitty rose from her seat, shaking in rage. Opening her mouth to speak, she was silenced before she could even begin by a swift blow to the face with a piece of Cuban bread. She fell backwards into St John's arms, she looked up at him, partially crying and partially laughing. Not only did he look like he had been dumpster diving, but he had the silliest grin on his face.  
  
"Eeeeee-nough!!!" Logan growled huskily, looking about the room as all dropped what food was in their hands, plopping down into their seats. He focused his gaze upon Lance in Scott who had apparently 'fallen' on top of each other and were now 'attempting' to get to their feet. Logan snarled, "To think I was going to say something to half pint about inappropriate romping behavior on the school premises. Scott, Kitty, St John, Lance; clean up this mess, now!"  
  
Scott and Lance scrambled to their feet uneasily as the rest of the students hurriedly bustled out of the dining room. Scott cocked a sideways smile at Lance, and Lance chuckled apprehensively back.  
  
"Looks like we've got ourselves some bonding time am ah right mates?" St John had a mop in his hand, and stood as regally as it was possible while being covered in food, beside Kitty.  
  
"Let's get to it then!" Scott snapped somewhat sarcastically.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Review please! I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed, awww my nice faithful readers! Next chapter to come! 


End file.
